


Dirty Little Secret

by MerodiasuSairenHime



Category: 2NE1, Big Bang (Band)
Genre: Angst, F/M, Friends With Benefits, Romance, Secrets, Strippers & Strip Clubs
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-01-01
Updated: 2016-07-14
Packaged: 2018-05-10 23:52:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 17,617
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5605714
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MerodiasuSairenHime/pseuds/MerodiasuSairenHime
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The agreement was no strings attached, but one of us fell in love and things became complicated.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chaerin

**Author's Note:**

> I mainly post all my works on Asianfanfics, but I decided to give this a try. So Dirty Little Secret will be my first post on here. This fic ranges from CL's POV to G-Dragon's POV. Some chapters will include both POV's, but I will warn you at the beginning. I already have seven chapters done for this fic and there are plenty more to come.

The way he touched me drove me crazy. Whether it was his mouth or hands, I wanted more. 

More of him. More of this. 

I was the moth and he was the flame. 

There was no doubt that we had amazing chemistry. The way we moved in bed together was proof of that. 

No other man had been able to set my body a fire as he did. 

He was perfect... But he shouldn't be. 

I still remember the day I met him to this day. The day, where four months ago, my eyes would meet his. 

I remember how tired I was. 

I was exhausted with my Idol life. 

Yes, the life that had been given to me, Lee Chaerin. 

I was young, age twenty-two. I was known to be strong and sexy on and off stage. I was the Leader of the four member girl group, 2NE1. 

In all my four years of living my dream, I never felt so tired. 

It had seemed as if my stage persona, CL had dominated my life and Lee Chaerin had stepped back into the shadows. 

I was losing myself and I had to do something. 

So when a group of my friends asked me out for a night in town, I agreed. 

I had never been one for going out to clubs, but that night was different. 

One of my friends thought it would be funny for us to visit a strip club. She wanted one that had men that were drool worthy. 

A bit hesitant, the rest of us agreed to go in with her. 

I had been thankful that I had a hat and my sunglasses with me. I also had a scarf that I could use to somewhat disguise myself. I didn't need the papers tomorrow reading that I was seen entering a strip club. YG would kill me! 

We were able to get into the club. We noticed it was somewhat packed and took a seat in the corner. 

I was anxious. 

Why? 

Because I was doing something I normally didn't do? 

Maybe... 

At the same time, I was exhilarated. 

A part of me felt so naughty for being here. 

The other part didn't care. 

I chuckled and looked up at the sound of screaming. 

It seemed like the center of the stage was oozing out smoke. At the table next to me, I heard a girl whisper excitedly to her friend. 

"Here comes the Dragon." 

The two giggled and I blinked. 

Dragon? 

I looked at my friends and they too were leaning forward expectantly in their seats, eyes wide. 

I looked back towards the stage and I understood why. 

He was beautiful. 

He stood there in the center of the stage, his slender and slight muscular build catching my eye. 

He was so breathtakingly beautiful that I couldn't look away. His cheekbones were so defined. His lips were shaped perfectly. I wanted to run my fingers over them. His hair was a deep brown with a hint of blue in it. His whole appearance was striking. 

But it was the eyes that had me. 

Those deep brown eyes. They showed no warmth. Only a coldness. 

They intrigued me. 

I watched as with nimble fingers he worked the buttons on his shirt, dropping it to the ground. 

The women around me fanned themselves, squealing in excitement. 

I licked my lips as his collarbones caught my attention. What I wouldn't give to dip my tongue there. 

I shook my head at such a thought and noticed some tattoos decorating his upper body. 

The first one I noticed was the dragon ball on his left armpit. The next one from what I could make out were Roman numerals running across his left shoulder above where the dragon ball was. My eyes drifted and I noticed the two little X's above his belly button. How could a tattoo so stupid turn me on so much? 

I caught sight of two other tattoos. The words Mind Control were tattooed on his rib cage underneath his left pec. On his right side, the words Forever Young danced across his skin. 

I bit my lip, listening to the slow, sexy music that played as his hands moved to his belt buckle. He removed it slowly, teasingly for the crowds pleasure. 

His pants rode low on his hips and it was like the skin there spoke for me to come have a taste. 

He moved forward then and the girl next to me once again whispered to her friend, "And here's what he is known for." 

I watched as he began to... dance? 

Shouldn't he be removing his pants? That's what I was waiting for. It seemed like none of the woman minded that he hadn't removed his pants. They were too busy enjoying how he was practically humping the air at this point. 

That caused my heart to race even more and the sexy looks he was giving to the audience wasn't helping either. 

He came up off the floor, his back facing the audience and I caught sight of another tattoo. This one extended from his back to over his right shoulder and said, Too Fast to Live, Too Young to Die. 

Then he picked his shirt up and bowed to the audience as the music ended. 

He looked up and his eyes met mine. I felt like the air had left my body. He could have been looking at one of my friends, but I'm sure his eyes were right on me. 

His lips drew up in a slight smirk and he turned, walking off the stage. 

I could hear my friends next to me talking excitedly about how hot he was. I couldn't agree more. 

I could also hear the girl at the table next to me taking to her friend about the Dragon. "He's known for leaving us wanting more. He never strips all the way. He likes to tease." She giggled. "You can get a private show with him though. I heard you can see a little more that way." 

Her friend blushed and I smirked. 

A private show? That was something I wanted. I wanted to see more of the man that had caught my attention. 

I pretty sure I just needed to talk to the one in charge and then I would have my private show. 

One of my friends nudged me asking if I was ready to go. I didn't want to leave, but I knew it would be better if I did. I couldn't put my life of an idol on hold. I needed to get home and rest knowing the busy schedule I had. 

I left the club that night knowing it wouldn't be the last time I was there and it wasn't. A week later I found myself back at the club, this time I was without my friends. 

I was once again disguised. I didn't want to be caught. 

I was able to talk to the big boss, a woman in her late forties, about requesting the Dragon for a private show. She said I was in luck for no one had requested him yet. 

I was showed to a private room, where I waited patiently sitting on a leather sofa. 

The lights in the room dimmed and he walked out of the shadows towards me. 

I watched him with eyes wide as he got to work. The chest that I had seen last week was in view. The tattoos I wanted to run my lips over screamed out to me. The sound of his belt hitting the floor made my blood run. 

His eyes landed on mine and what seemed to be a hint of recognition flashed across them. He smirked and moved closer to me. 

His scent was all around me. I felt like I could get drunk on it alone. His arms encaged me and he asked if I wanted to see more. 

I could only whimper out my reply of yes. 

The pants were gone and I started at the tiny fabric that covered his lower half. I raised a hand, itching to reach out and touch. 

He moved back with a shake of his head and smirked at me. 

"It's not free, baby." 

"Of course not. I'm paying for it, dammit!" I huffed. I was upset that he had moved away. 

He chuckled and then explained to me that he didn't have sex with his customers. That if I wanted pleasure he would use his hands on me, but that was it. 

Likewise I could pleasure him back, but only with my hands as well. That was his policy. I had to take it or leave it. 

I frowned and then nodded. It was better than nothing. 

He smirked at me and whispered, "Ladies first." 

He pushed me back onto the sofa, sliding a knee between my legs. With one hand he held the back of my head and with the other he moved it up and under my skirt. 

I gasped as his fingers brushed across my thong that was already wet with my juices. I was already dripping for him. He slid the thong to the side, touching my outer lips as he did so. 

I don't know what caused me to kiss him. Was it the way his eyes stared into mine. Was it the way his body felt on top of mine or was it the way his fingers seemed to fit perfectly inside me. 

Either way it didn't matter to me. I kissed him as if it was the last kiss I would ever give. He seemed surprised at first, but returned the kiss as well. 

His tongue fucked my mouth the same way his fingers fucked my pussy. 

I withered beneath him, hands tangled in his hair, as we breathed life against each others lips. 

The kiss was hot, passionate, fierce and I pulled back panting. I asked him what his name was. I needed to know his real name. 

He whispered it against my lips, pecking them. 

I cried out as his fingers hit the right spot that triggered my orgasm. 

He drew me into a kiss as I came done from my high. 

He removed his fingers and I hissed at the lost feeling. 

He smiled at me. 

I could only stare at him. His smile was beautiful. Another thing to add to the list of things I liked about him. 

I made the move to return the favor seeing the bulge he displayed. He shook his head and covered his face. 

"If you come any closer I might break my rule." He said. 

I blinked. 

His rule? The one where he didn't have sex with his customers. 

So he had felt what I had felt too. The undeniable passion between us. 

I bit my lip and moved closer, placing a hand on his shoulder. 

He looked up from his hands, his eyes showed the obvious lust he was feeling for me in them. 

I leaned forward and whispered in his ear, "Then break it just for tonight." 

I then kissed him, drawing him into my embrace. 

I had him then, hooked right on me. 

That night he broke his rule. 

Many nights followed that night. We would meet up when I needed a fix. I would book a hotel room for that night and we would lose ourselves in the pleasure we bought onto the other. I never took him to my apartment because booking a hotel room was much easier for me to leave in the morning. 

It made things less complicated. At least I thought it did. 

Tonight was complicated though. 

Tonight where we found ourselves four months later would be the night where I would have to end it all. 

We had done what we usually did, having sex all over the room. Except this time where after we would be done and we would usually just fall asleep and ignore each other until the next time we had sex, he decided he wanted to talk to me. 

He had something on his chest that he needed to get off. 

He's chewing on his lips, a habit I noticed he does when he is nervous. He takes my hand between his and stares at me. 

"Chae..." 

I raise a hand, cutting him off. 

He frowns. "I mean CL." 

I nod at him to continue. 

"I... I think I might be...." He swallowed, trailing off. 

I blinked. This couldn't be what I think it is. Could it? 

He looked at me, eyes determined now. His grip on my hand tightened. "CL, I think... no I know I love you. I don't now how or when it exactly happened, but one morning I woke up and I just knew it. I love you." He smiled at me. 

Oh god, no. This isn't what I wanted. I just wanted a relationship with no strings attached. 

I stared at him. 

He stared back at me. 

"We can't do this anymore." 

"Why not?" 

"Because you are a stripper. That is all you will ever be to me. I'm not in love with you and you are not in love with me." 

I sigh as he lets go of my hand and pulls away. He turns with his back facing me. I can see his shoulders shaking. 

Apart of me wants to feel bad, but I push that part away. 

He has to understand. 

"I'm sorry." I murmur. "But it's true. There can be no thing between us. The only thing we can have is sex." 

I get up from the bed and pull my clothes on. I decide to leave to not make things anymore awkward than they already are. 

"I'll leave first." 

He says nothing back to me and I take one last look at his hunched over form. 

I leave the hotel room with many thoughts racing through my mind. 

What had just happened in there? Did he really love me? Had our pleasurable agreement with each other come to an end? 

My mind flashed back to how upset he had looked and I shook my head, trying to rid myself of the guilt that wanted to rise. 

I couldn't be like this. 

I shouldn't feel guilty for what I had done. 

He was just a stripper. 

Kwon Jiyong was my Dirty Little Secret.


	2. Jiyong

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And here is chapter two. This time we see from Jiyong's POV. I'm going to finish posting the rest of the chapters I have written so far up :3

I started out with a pretty good life growing up. I had loving parents and a loving older sister. I was well taken care of. 

I made good grades. I did what my parents asked of me. I was a good kid. 

One thing would change it all. One thing would change my life. 

My sixteenth birthday, it was suppose to be a happy day. Instead it was the day my parents died. 

They were on their way home when a drunk driver hit their car. 

I can still remember they day they died. It haunts my memories, my sleep. 

My older sister, Dami and I were waiting for my parents to come home that night. We were all going out to eat as a family for my birthday. That weekend I would have my party with my friends, but the actual day of my birthday was time to spend with the family. 

When my sister got the call and I saw the look of horror on her face, I knew something had happened. She hung the phone up and turned to me, crying. 

She didn't have to say anything for me to know. All she had to do was pull me in her arms and I felt the tears at the corner of my eyes. 

The funeral was that weekend. The day that my party would have taken place. I stood with my sister as we watched our parents' coffins being lowered in the ground. 

Dami cried next to me, but my face was blank. I had to appear strong for my Noona. 

The next few weeks were a blur. We moved from our house to live with a relative near by. 

Noona went to work. I knew she wasn't dealing with the death of our parents too well and neither was I. 

I... well I was blaming myself. I believed it was my fault. If I hadn't had called them earlier telling them to rush home, then maybe... just maybe they would still be alive. 

Maybe they would still be here with us. 

As Dami went to work, I went back to school. 

I hated it. I hated seeing the pitiful stares sent my way. I hated hearing the whispers in the halls as students would look at me. I hated all of it. 

Maybe that's what drove me to the edge. I could no longer concentrate at school. My grades were slipping. I didn't care. 

Dami worried about me, but I told her I would be alright. I would pull through it. 

I lied. 

I didn't pull through. I dropped out after I turned seventeen. I just couldn't take it no more. 

For the first couple of weeks after making that decision, I made it seem like I was still in school. I would get ready in the morning and leaving telling my Uncle and Dami goodbye. 

I would stay out until the time where I would come in from school ended. 

During all that time, I was out looking for a job. 

I didn't want my Uncle having to take care of me anymore than he already did. He wasn't in the best of health as it was. I also didn't want Dami taking care of me either. 

I needed to be the strong one. I should be the one working. 

Not her. 

For about 3 months I was able to keep up the act 

Dami Noona found out from a classmate of mine's mother. Apparently she asked Noona what I was doing with my life, since I was no longer in school. 

To say Noona was mad was an understatement. 

She was furious. 

She couldn't understand why I was throwing away my education. 

My answer was I just wanted to do something else. I felt like I needed to do something different. 

The argument was huge because of that. 

Dami was saying it was her fault that I left school. If only she had made sure I was okay. 

I had to tell her that wasn't it. It wasn't her fault. This was my own choice. 

I made the decision to leave school. 

She had nothing to do with it. 

My Uncle told me I needed to get a job. If I wasn't going to school, I should go to work. 

He tried to speak with Dami as well, but she wouldn't even look at me. 

She was so upset by the fact that I had quit school. 

Our relationship became strained after that. We weren't the close siblings we use to be. 

Dami got her own place, leaving me to live with my Uncle. With it being just the two of us, I began to look for a job. 

And this is how it all began, how my life as a stripper started. 

Most places weren't hiring and the places that were, weren't places I wanted to work. I wanted an easy job. I wanted a job where I would make lots of money. 

It was when I was walking home one day, that I saw a flyer. It was for a club that was looking for males between the ages eighteen and twenty-five. 

I read the flyer over once more, realizing it was for a strip club. 

I frowned. This wasn't what I was looking for. I made the move to walk away, but stopped. 

I looked back at the flyer and sighed. 

Surely it couldn't kill me to give it a try. I mean I could get a lot of money from this if I got in, right? 

With my mind made up, I decided to head on to the club. It looked like I would be late getting home tonight. 

Making it to the club, I got in and looked around the place. It was partially packed on a Tuesday night. Woman and some men were cheering for another man on stage. 

I made my way to the bar and greeted the bartender. He narrowed his eyes at me, probably wondering why someone as young as I was had entered the establishment. 

I smiled. "Um... I here about this." I held the flyer up. 

The bartender nodded. "How old are you?" He asked, narrowing his eyes at me once again. 

I squared my shoulders and looked him straight in the eyes. "Eighteen." I lied. For a minute I thought he wouldn't believe me, but then he nodded his head. 

"The Boss Lady's office is right in the back. Just go down that hallway there." 

I nodded at him and headed towards the office. Thankfully it was easy to find, with the words office on the door. 

I knocked and woman's deep voice answered me, inviting me in. 

I opened the door and entered the office. At her desk, sat the woman I needed to speak to. She was a big-boned woman and looked to be in her late twenties. She smiled at me as I took a seat in front of her desk. 

I sat the flyer down in front of her and she raised a brow, looking at it. She then looked back at me. 

"So you want to work here?" She asked. 

I nodded. 

"How old are you?" 

"Eighteen." I lied again. 

She smirked. "You aren't fooling me. I can tell that you are lying. You keep picking at your nails." 

I looked at her, shocked. No one before had been able to pick up on that habit of mine. 

"Let's try this again. How old are you?" She asked. 

I sighed. "Seventeen." 

She looked at me. "And why are you looking for a job here?" 

"I need the money, of course." I answered back. 

She eyed me. "Are you in school?" 

I shook my head. "Dropped out." 

She nodded. "Normally I would never allow a seventeen year old to work for me, but there's something about you. You have something that I like." She grinned. "I'll hire you only if the audience likes you. We'll have a test run. Come in this Friday." 

"So if I pass, I get the job?" I asked, standing up. 

"If you pass." She said and waved her hand, signaling me to leave. 

I exited her office, determined to pass the test this Friday. 

 

 

  
Friday came before I knew it and I found myself back at the club. I was early to meet with the club owner, who I now knew by the name of Kim Soobin. 

I went to her office and knocked. When I heard her to tell me to enter, I opened the door. 

She smiled at me, as I walked in. 

"Ah Jiyong. Take a seat." 

I sat in the same chair I had been in three days ago. I looked at her. 

"Are you nervous?" She asked. 

"A little." I admitted. 

Soobin nodded. "Common with first timers." She said. "All you need to do is go on there is please the audience. Be as seductive as you can." She smiled. "Feel the music." 

I nodded. "I can do that." 

"Alright. You'll be going on in thirty. Until then try to relax." She said. 

I nodded. 

Soobin left me alone to go oversee how the night was going. 

I sat, twiddling my thumbs, a nervousness running through my veins. 

Why was I doing this? 

I closed my eyes, reminding myself why. 

I wanted out of everything that had been set up for me. I left school to pursue my own path. I made a choice in what I was about to do. 

I pushed my nerves aside and stood up. I double checked how I looked in the small mirror beside Soobin's desk. When I was satisfied with my appearance, I left the office. 

It was show time. 

 

 

  
I passed the test. After my performance that night and winning over the crowd, Soobin passed me. 

I almost couldn't believe it. I had passed and was now a male stripper. 

I started working right away after I signed a contract. I enjoyed the money that the job offered me greatly. 

My only terms for the contract was that in exchange for me not taking all my clothes off on stage, I would be a performer at 'Sinful Delights' as long as Soobin needed me. I also stated that if a customer wanted to see me in private, I would not have sex with her. I would only offer pleasure with my hands. 

Since I had charmed the crowd, Soobin agreed with my terms. 

I became the Dragon or G-Dragon as some called me. Those around me said I lived up to the names. 

I quickly became a crowd favorite, rising up to the top. I was Soobin's number one money maker. 

I made enough money for myself that I moved out. I made sure my uncle was well taken care of with the money I made. I tried speaking to Dami, but she refused to talk. 

I soon gave up communicating with her when she found out from a friend of hers that I worked at 'Sinful Delights.' It was the only time that she returned one of my calls and she took the time to tell me off. She said I was bringing shame to the family. She said I was bringing shame to our dead parents. 

I hung up after that. I couldn't listen to her speak about our parents. I stopped talking to her. I stopped having a sister. 

The years passed and like the contract said, I was still a performer at 'Sinful Delights'. Soobin had yet to let me go. I was still a crowd favorite. 

Once a customer saw me on stage, they wanted me for a private performance. It was the mysterious aura that drew them in. 

On this particular night, I didn't know that a customer would draw me in. 

I heard the sound of screaming and smoke oozed out on the stage as I stepped out and made my way into the center of it. 

I could hear them all chanting my name. They all wanted a piece of the Dragon. 

With nimble fingers, I began to work the buttons of my shirt. I let the material pool to the floor. My tattoos were in view, something that I knew they loved. 

The music began to play and my hands moved to my belt buckle. I removed it slowly, teasing them. 

My pants rested low on my hips and I heard the sharp intakes of the women around me as they looked at my skin. 

I began to dance, humping the air. This is what they were all waiting for. The screams rose up around me. 

It seemed as if it was over too soon. I bent down and picked up my shirt. I bowed and when I looked up, my eyes locked on a young woman who was sitting in the back towards the corner. 

I don't know why, but I was immediately entranced. She was beautiful. Her eyes were so feline like and I wondered what it would be like to look into them. Her long, blonde hair fell in gentle waves down her back and my fingers itched to touch it. 

I quickly snapped out of my trance and smirked. What was I thinking? I quickly took my leave off the stage. 

 

 

  
A week later, Soobin came to me and told me I was booked for a private performance. The customer had paid a lot to see me. 

I nodded and she told me what room I would be in. 

After getting ready, I headed that way. I entered the room and stood where I needed to be. 

Shortly after a woman with a head full of blonde hair entered. I couldn't see her face, but the blonde hair got to me. It couldn't be the same woman I had locked eyes with a week ago, could it? 

I shook my head and pressed play on the stereo. The music filled the room and I stepped out of the shadows. 

I quickly got to work, removing my shirt and belt. 

When I looked and saw her face, my eyes widened. It was her. It was the feline eyed woman. 

She smirked and I moved closer, wrapping my arms around her. I asked if she wanted to see more. 

I listened to her whimper reply of yes. 

I took a slight step back and pulled my pants off, revealing the tiny fabric that covered my lower half. 

Her eyes trailed over my body and I moved out of her reach as she tried to grab me with her hands. 

I smirked and shook my head. 

"It's not free, baby." I said, looking at her pouting face. 

"Of course not. I'm paying for it, dammit!" She huffed, clearly upset that I had moved away. 

I chuckled and began to explain to her that I don't have sex with customers. I would though pleasure her, but only with my hands. 

I let her know that she could do the same. She could pleasure me with her hands as well. 

She frowned, but nodded. 

I smirked and whispered, "Ladies first." 

I pushed her back on the sofa, sliding a knee between her legs. I used one hand to hold the back of her head, my fingers sliding through the blonde hair I had wanted to touch. With my other hand, I slid it up and under her skirt. 

She gasped and my fingers brushed against her wet thong. I slid the thong to the side and touched her outer slips. 

I smirked at how wet she was. 

Before I knew what was happening, her lips were pressed against mine. I was surprised. I never kissed one of my customers. It was another rule I had. 

There was something about this kiss though. I returned the kiss, tongue fucking her mouth the same way my fingers moved below. 

Her hands came up and tangled in my hair and her body withered beneath mine. 

The kiss we shared was hot, passionate, and fierce. She pulled back panting and asked me my name. 

"Kwon Jiyong." I whispered it against her lips, pecking them. 

My fingers hit the right spot, triggering her orgasm. 

I drew her into a kiss as she came down from her high and removed my fingers. 

She hissed at the lost feeling and I smiled. 

I noticed that she wanted to return the favor as she moved towards me. She could see the obvious bulge I had. I shook my head and covered my face. 

"If you come any closer I might break my rule." I said. 

She blinked. 

She bit her lip and moved closer, placing a hand on his shoulder. 

I looked up, my eyes full of lust. They showed her how much I wanted her. 

She leaned forward and whispered in my ear, "Then break it just for tonight." 

She kissed me and drew me into her embrace. 

She had me hooked. I couldn't get enough of her. I wanted more. That night I broke my rule. 

 

 

 

Many nights followed and we would meet up to get our fix. Chaerin would book a hotel room and we would lose ourselves in pleasure. 

Four months later, on a specific night, things became complicated. 

We did what we usually do, having sex all over the room. Except this time, we didn't just fall asleep and ignore each other right after. I needed to talk to her. 

There was something I needed to get off my chest. 

I chewed on my lips, a habit when I'm nervous. I took Chaerin's hands between mine and stared at her. 

"Chae..." 

She raised a hand, cutting me off. 

I frowned. "I mean CL." 

She nodded at me to continue. 

"I... I think I might be...." I swallowed, trailing off. I was still nervous, but I knew I needed to tell her how I felt. 

She blinked. 

I looked at her, my eyes determined. My grip on her hand tightened. "CL, I think... no I know I love you. I don't know how or when it exactly happened, but one morning I woke up and I just knew it. I love you." I smiled at her. 

Everything I said was the truth. All these meetings we had brought us closer together. I found that I couldn't stop thinking about her. I always wanted to see her. One morning when I had laid in bed, I had realized that I loved her. I knew I had to tell her. I couldn't keep it in for long. 

She stared at me. 

I stared back. I was suddenly worried about what she was going to say. 

"We can't do this anymore." 

My eyes widened. 

"Why not?" 

"Because you are a stripper. That is all you will ever be to me. I'm not in love with you and you are not in love with me." 

She sighed. I let go of her hand and pulled away. 

I turned away, with my back facing her. It hurt. It hurt so bad to hear her say that. 

My shoulders shook as the tears I tried so hard to suppress fell from my eyes. 

"I'm sorry." She murmured. "But it's true. There can be no thing between us. The only thing we can have is sex." 

She got up from the bed and pulled her clothes on. 

"I'll leave first." 

I said nothing and I could feel her eyes on my back. 

I heard the door to the room shut and I completely broke down. 

What was wrong with me? Why couldn't she love? I loved her so much and she broke my heart. 

I was stupid. How could I have let a woman become my everything? I would have given up my life for her. I had been ready to talk to Soobin about letting me go. Would things had been different if I had been able to leave 'Sinful Delights'? Would things had been different if we had met and I was not a male stripper? 

I shook my head. 

I stood up from the bed and began to pull my clothes on. 

With a broken heart, I left the hotel. 

Lee Chaerin couldn't love me. 

I was just a stripper. 

I was merely her Dirty Little Secret.


	3. Chaerin

I sighed. Another long day at work. Another day in the life of CL, Leader of 2NE1. 

It had been two weeks, since I had last seen Jiyong. Two weeks since his confession to me. 

For these last two weeks, I had been keeping myself busy. I've tried forgetting about Jiyong. I've tried forgetting that night. His sobs have haunted my dreams. Had I truly hurt him? Did he really love me that much? 

No! I shook my head. He did not love me. He just thought he did. 

He was crazy. He was crazy for thinking he was in love with me. 

A knock on the door of my studio jolted me out of my thoughts. 

I looked up and smiled at who entered. 

"Youngbae Oppa, I didn't know you were going to stop by for a visit." I said. 

I was thankful he was here. His presence immediately lifted the gloomy atmosphere from the studio. 

Dong Youngbae, also known as Taeyang, smiled at me. 

"Just came to talk to you about 2NE1's comeback. I bet you girls are excited." He said, taking a seat on the leather couch I had in the room. 

I nodded. "Of course we are excited, Oppa. We are ready to be back on stage." 

Youngbae chuckled. "I'll be sure to support you girls." He said. 

I smiled. I have known Youngbae since I joined the company. We fast became friends. He was an Oppa I could be Chaerin with. Likewise, he could be Youngbae with me. We could drop our celebrity persona's and just be ourselves. 

I have a deep admiration for Youngbae. To this day, I can still remember when he debuted as a solo artist. 

I often joke with him that I'm his number one fan and will always be that. 

He's one of my very few true friends. 

"I was actually wondering something. If you're not too busy during promotions, would you like to help with my next album?" Youngbae asked. "I could really use your voice on a song or two." 

"Of course you know I'll help." I smiled. "When do you think it will be released?" 

Youngbae shrugged his shoulders. "Not sure. Hopefully sometimes before summer or at least during it. I don't want to keep my fans waiting to long." 

I laughed. "No, you don't. I'm glad the girls and I were finally able to get Crush out." 

"Yep, Black Jacks were waiting forever, but at least you gave them something worth waiting for." Youngbae said. 

I nodded. 

Youngbae sighed and stood, looking at his watch. "Sorry, Chae. I have an appointment I have to get to. I'll talk to you later, okay?" 

"Alright. I'll see you later, Bae Oppa." 

Youngbae paused at the doorway. "Chae..." 

"Hm?" 

"You know you can talk to me, right? Whatever is bothering you, you can tell me." 

I blinked. Where was this coming from? 

Youngbae sighed. "It's just you seem different. The past few months you were so happy and then starting two weeks ago, it changed. You seem down and you always have this far away look in your eyes." He smiled, facing me. "I'm here if you need me. I'm always here." 

"Oppa." I whispered, staring at him with wide eyes. 

Youngbae looked down at his watch. "Shit! I'm late! Sorry, Chae! Remember what I said, I'm here for you!" 

And with that, he was out the door. 

What just happened? Have I really changed? Am I really as down at Youngbae said I am? 

I shook my head. No. I'm not down. I'm not said. 

I'm perfectly fine. I'm perfectly happy. 

Even if I said that, why did it feel like I was lying? 

 

 

  
He bought me pleasure that no other man could. 

The way his mouth moved over mine as he thrusted into my body was divine heaven. 

I couldn't get enough of him. 

I wanted more. I always wanted more. 

He held my hips down, slamming into me. 

His body felt so good against mine. So warm. 

I threw my head back, crying out as my orgasm hit me hard. 

Above me, he called my name out as well. 

"Chaerin." 

"Chaerin?" 

His voice was getting louder now. 

"Chaerin!" 

Why was he screaming? 

"Chaerin!" 

I was jolted awake by the harsh shake to my shoulder. I blinked, confused for a second. I was with Jiyong, wasn't I? 

No. 

It was all a dream. 

I sighed and then jumped at the tap on my shoulder. 

I looked to my left to see my dear friend, Lee Soohyuk smirking at me. 

So Soohyuk had been the one calling my name. 

I sighed and got out of bed wearing only my bra and panties. 

It didn't bother me to be like this in front of Soohyuk. We were close and he had seen me in far less than this. Plus I knew I could trust him not to try anything. 

Even if we found the other attractive, there was nothing between us. 

I made my way to my closet as Soohyuk took a seat on the corner of my bed. 

"What do you want?" I asked, pulling out some jeans to wear. 

"Did you forget that we have a lunch date?" Soohyuk chuckled. 

I paused in my search of a shirt. Shit. I had forgotten. 

"Sorry, Oppa. I did forget." 

"It's okay. If you're busy today, we can do it some other time." He said. 

I shook my head. "I'm not busy. Let's go to lunch. Just let me grab a shower and change. After that we can leave." 

"I might as well change it to dinner plans then. You are going to take forever." Soohyuk groaned. 

I laughed and made my way into the bathroom as Soohyuk told me not to take too long. 

 

 

  
After my shower, I went with Soohyuk to his favorite sushi place. He said he was in love with the sushi here. 

I frowned. Sushi reminded me of Jiyong. I remembered how he told me it was his favorite thing to eat. 

I pushed the thoughts of Jiyong to the back of my mind and instead focused on what Soohyuk was saying. 

"So, do you want to go?" He asked. 

Go? Go where? 

He must have noticed the confusion on my face. 

He sighed. "Chae. Did you hear a word I said?" 

I shook my head. "Sorry, Oppa." 

He sighed again. "I was wondering if you would like to go to Paris with me. I want you to be my plus one for fashion week." 

Oh fashion week. I had gotten an invite. I just wasn't sure if I was going to go yet. It looked like Soohyuk wanted me to. 

"You know I got an invite, right?" 

Soohyuk nodded. "Of course. We can be each other's plus one." He smiled. 

I chuckled. "I do want to go." 

"But?" 

I looked at him. "But what?" 

"There's a but in that sentence. You want to go, but what's stopping you?" He asked. 

I sighed. "Too much work with promotions and stuff." 

Soohyuk snorted. "Don't give me that. You know you want to go to this. The girls want you to go too. They said you need a break." 

I couldn't help but smile at how the girls cared about me. 

I looked at Soohyuk. "Fine. I'll go." 

Soohyuk smirked. "Good." 

We settled into a peaceful silence for a bit, just enjoying our meal. 

"Who's Jiyong?" Soohyuk asked, causing me to nearly choke on my food. 

I grabbed my drink, taking huge gulps of it, as I calmed down. 

"What? Why do you ask?" 

Soohyuk shrugged. "It's just you were moaning his name in your sleep earlier." 

I blushed. Soohyuk had heard me having an erotic dream about Jiyong. 

"So, who is he to you? Is he a boyfriend?" He teased me. 

I glared. "He's no one. He means nothing to me." 

Soohyuk studied me. His eyes narrowed. 

I held my gaze, firm on what I had declared. 

Soohyuk snapped his gaze away from mine and shrugged. "If you say so." 

"I know so." I said. 

Kwon Jiyong was no one to me. The sooner I learned that, the sooner I would be able to get over him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For those that were wondering how Soohyuk was in Chaerin's apartment. Well he has a key to her place. They are just that close that Chaerin gave him a key.


	4. Jiyong

It hurts. It hurts so fucking bad. 

I never thought I would experience a pain like this. 

I had allowed myself to fall in love with a woman only to experience my first heartbreak. 

I was pathetic for falling so deep. Why did I fall for her? Why did I fall so fast and so deep in love with a woman that didn't feel the same way? 

My dull eyes stared up at my ceiling at I lied awake in my bed. It had been a rough two weeks and my room was in a mess. 

Dirty clothes piled up on the floor. Scattered beer bottles littered the room. 

It was a far cry from how my room use to be. It was so clean before. I couldn't even stand a speck of dirt in it. 

These past two weeks had completely changed that. My life was a mess. I didn't care. 

After Chaerin's rejection, I left the hotel room in a daze. My tears had long dried and I couldn't believe she had been so cold to me. 

I could have sworn that we had grown closer over the months. I thought... I thought that maybe she would feel the same way I did. Maybe she was feeling the butterflies in her stomach like I was. 

This was all so new to me. I had tried so hard not to fall for her. 

I had failed. What started out as a relationship with no strings attached became something more to me. 

I just couldn't stop myself from falling for her. Everything about her entrapped me. 

Her curvy body haunted my dreams. From her smooth, silky thighs to the kissable moles that dotted her body, she had me hypnotized. 

I couldn't get enough. 

Her smile lit up my life. Just thinking about her was enough to get me through my day. 

I fell for her and there was nothing I could do. I knew I had to tell her. 

That's why after weeks of debating, I told her that night. 

I decided I was stupid after that. I should have never told her. I should have kept these feelings to myself. 

If I had done that, would we still have what we had? Would I still be able to meet up with her? 

Probably not. I knew that even if I hadn't confessed that night, I would have eventually done it some other night. 

It had been eating me up and I needed to get it out. 

Now that the rejection had come and I had not seen her for two weeks, I felt like a part of my life had been taken away from me. My heart was broken. 

These two weeks had been a struggle. I went to work, but for the first time since I had been working there, there were complaints against me. 

I wasn't as enthusiastic as before. I didn't please the crowd like I usually did. I whole hundred percent wasn't in it. 

After too many complaints, Soobin gave me a sick leave. 

Shocking because this would be the first time I took a break from the establishment. 

Soobin felt like this would help me get my life back in order. She said I needed to fix whatever was wrong with me. 

How do you fix a broken heart? 

Alcohol didn't help. It only dulled the pain. Once morning came, I remembered why I was so broken to begin with. 

I rolled over in my bed, clutching my pillow to my chest. 

What was wrong with me? There are other girls in the world. I should try to move on. 

No. It hurt even worse to think about moving on. 

No one could replace Chaerin. She was one of a kind. 

She was the one for me. I just needed to find her and tell her that. 

With thoughts flittering through my head of how to contact her, I fell asleep with a heavy heart. 

 

 

  
It was funny. I told myself I wasn't going to do this again. 

Yet here I was. I was back in a bar again. 

After making up my mind on trying to contact Chaerin, I chickened out and decided not to. I couldn't do it. I feared being rejected again. 

So here I was back in the bar, drowning my sorrows away with alcohol. 

The bartender that worked here gave me a sympathetic look. I had been coming in every night that he now recognized me. 

In my drunken state, I couldn't help but think how things would have been if Chaerin had said yes. 

I would have made her the happiest woman around. I would have treated her like a queen. 

I whimpered and continued drinking. 

Why didn't she love me? Was I not good enough for her? 

She has said it was because I was a stripper, so I must not be good enough for her. 

I wanted to be good enough for her. I would leave my job for her. All she had to do was say yes. 

Woman came up to me and tried to flirt with me, but I ignored them. 

They weren't Chaerin. No one could compare to her. 

I drank and I drank, becoming a blubbering mess. 

I complained to the bartender, telling him my sorrows. I told him about how the love of my life looked so happy when I saw her on t.v. I told him about how heartbroken I was. 

He sighed and shook his head at me, telling me that I had had enough to drink. 

I argued, cursing at him and swaying in my seat. 

I hadn't had enough yet. I wouldn't have enough until the pain was gone. 

My head hit the counter top and I could hear him speaking. 

He must have grabbed my phone from next to me and was asking for someone to come and get me. 

I could hear him talking to the person and I prayed it was the one person I wanted to see. 

"Chaerin..." I murmured before everything went black. 

 

 

  
There are just some days you do not want to wake up and get out of bed. 

Today was one of those days for me. 

I woke up with a pounding headache and stumbled out of bed right into the bathroom, throwing myself at the toilet. 

I began to throw up, cursing myself for how much I drank the night before. 

"Fuck." I groaned, after I had finished dry heaving. 

I gagged at the taste of vomit in my mouth and quickly brushed my teeth. 

I pulled my tired, hungover body out of the bathroom and back into my bed. 

Damn, my head hurt so bad and I knew I needed some aspirin. I was just too lazy to look for any. 

I groaned, cursing my stupidity again. 

"Finally awake?" a female voice asked me with a chuckle. 

I smiled even though I was in pain. I knew who it was. This was the one person who was always there for me. She help me through my ups and downs. This was my best friend, Kiko Mizuhara. 

"Hey Best." I croaked, rolling over to see her in the doorway. 

She wore a smile on her face. "Hey to you too, Ji." She softly said, walking into my room. She balanced a tray in her hand. 

I sat up, sitting against the headboard. I took the tray from her and sat it in my lap. The sight of breakfast caused my mouth to watered. I also saw the aspirin on the tray and I grinned. 

"You take care of me too well, Kik. You could be my wife." I teased, taking a bit of toast. 

Kiko laughed. "That would be a nightmare. There's only one woman worthy enough to be your wife and that's your Hunchae." 

I pouted. Kiko was the only person that knew about Chaerin and I. Of course I didn't tell her Chaerin's name. I instead called her Hunchae when I talked about her. 

Kiko encouraged me to admit my feelings to Chaerin and she felt like it was her fault when I came back rejected. 

Kiko is truly my friend. We met when I went to Japan for a trip with Soobin. She was at a party I attended. 

We didn't sleep with each other, if that is what you are thinking. 

No. Kiko and I are not like that. We are merely best friends. 

We are close best friends thoughts. We are the kind of best friends that will drop everything when the other one is hurt and needs help. 

We comforted one another. We were always there for the other. We loved each other deeply, but merely as friends do. 

The friends that we share want us to date, but we find it to weird and funny. 

No relationship like that could ever happen. 

Kiko watched me eat and when I was done, she took the tray and sat it to the side. 

She grabbed my face in her hands and laid her forehead against mine, staring into my eyes. 

"You're in so much pain, Ji. You need to let this go." She whispered. 

I shook my head, my eyes starting to glisten. 

"I can't, Best. I love her too much." I said. 

Kiko sighed. "Is the love you are feeling for her really worth being in pain over?" She asked me. 

I blinked and a few tears escaped my eyes, running down my cheeks. 

Kiko brushed them away. 

"I don't like seeing you hurt." She said. 

Her voice was so soft and comforting. I allowed myself to be pulled into her hug. 

I cried and she ran her hand up and down my back, soothing me. 

"Let it all out, Ji." She said. 

I did. I cried like I had never done before. I sat there and I sobbed in my best friend's arms. 

The whole time she held me and whispered words of encouragement and love. 

When I felt like I could cry no more, I sat up and rubbed at my eyes. 

I knew I should feel embarrassed for crying in front of Kiko, but this wasn't the first time I had done it. 

We were both pretty bare with the other. 

Kiko looked at me and smiled. "I know what you need, Best." She said. 

"Hm?" I looked at her. 

"How many more days do you have of sick leave?" She asked. 

"Another week. Why?" I asked. 

Kiko smiled. "Fabulous. I'm wrapping up my photo shoot here and then after that I'm on a flight to Paris for Fashion Weeks. How would my best friend like to go with me?" She asked. 

I stared at her in shock. 

Paris? 

I had always wanted to go to Paris. It was a dream of mine. 

I grinned. "You really want me to go?" I asked. 

Kiko nodded. "Yeah. You can be my plus one." She giggled. "Plus this will help you. It can get your mind off of things." 

I nodded. Kiko was right. Paris might be able to help me. 

If I went to Paris there would be nothing there to remind me of Lee Chaerin. 

I smiled. "Alright, Kik. You don't have to ask me twice. I'll go with you." I said. 

Kiko squealed and hugged me. "I knew you would say yes. You can't pass up the opportunity of Paris." She grinned. 

"Of course I can't" I said. 

Kiko nodded at me and pulled away from the hug. "Go and clean yourself up. You kinda stink from all that alcohol you drank. We'll talk more about Paris when you are done with your shower." She grabbed the tray and left my room. 

I chuckled and got out of bed. I grabbed some clothes and headed into the bathroom. 

I whistled, turning the shower on. 

Paris would be nice. It would help me get my mind off of Chaerin. 

Nothing could go wrong in Paris.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And if you were wondering, just like how Soohyuk is able to get into Chaerin's apartment, Kiko has a key to Jiyong's place.


	5. Chaerin/Jiyong

CHAERIN'S POV

I love Paris. Every time I visit, it brings back so many memories from when I use to live here before. The city is so beautiful and I'm happy that I agreed to attend fashion week with Soohyuk oppa. 

Speaking of Soohyuk oppa, where was he? 

After arriving the hotel and finding our separate rooms, we were suppose to head down and have lunch, but Soohyuk had to take a quick phone call. 

That was ten minutes ago and my stomach was starting to grumble. I was hungry. 

I took out my cell and sent Soohyuk a text, letting him know that I was going to head onto the cafe without him. I needed some food in me and I couldn't wait any longer. 

Locking the door to my hotel room, behind me, I headed on down to the lobby and was out the door, into the bustling streets of Paris. 

I smiled and pulled the hood of my jacket tighter around my hand, also making sure my shades were in place on my face. I was pretty sure I was covered and no one would recognize me. 

The only person who knew I had left the hotel, would be Soohyuk since I had sent him the text. My manager, who had come with me, was back in his hotel room and I had 'forgotten' to inform him of where I was going. 

I wouldn't be long. I was just planning to get my food to go (as well as grabbing something for Soohyuk) and then I would be back at the hotel without a group of fans recognizing me. 

That was my plan anyway. For it wouldn't be a group of fans that took notice of me. No it would be someone else. 

Someone who would be able to spot me a mile away. No matter what disguise I wore, he would be able to see it was me. 

 

 

  
JIYONG'S POV

"Ah Kiko, I'm getting hungry here. How about I just order for you?" I looked at my best friend who was sitting across from me, talking on her cell.

Kiko looked at me and nodded.

I smiled, glad that I could order our food and stood up to go and stand in line.

Kiko and I had arrived in Paris last night. We had had breakfast at the hotel this morning and decided to have lunch at a cafe no too far from it.

We had just gotten in the door, when Kiko let me know she needed to make a call.

Figuring it wouldn't take long, I sat with her at one of the corner tables and waited while she dialed the number.

When the person answered, I watched as Kiko's face brightened and I wondered if this was someone she had feelings for.

"So, you made it?" She asked.

It seemed like she got a positive answer back, for her face brightened even more.

I sighed.

From there Kiko continued to talk on her cell. She had been talking to the mystery person for about ten minutes now. 

I finally had decided that I would just get up and order for us. I knew what Kiko would like anyway.

So, I stood in line waiting for my turn to order, when the bell above the door rang announcing the arrival of a new customer.

I didn't think anything of this new person, until the smell of vanilla filled my nose. My body stilled and my eyes widened. 

"It couldn't be." I thought. I willed myself not to turn around. There was no way she was here.

But vanilla, a smell she had often worn, kept wafting around me.

I tried to resist the urge to turn around. I really did. It was avoidable. This fight with my body. I couldn't resist looking.

When I turned, my eyes widened even more and my heart sped up.

It was her. She was here in Paris. The one place I had ran to get away from her and she was here.

How?

Why?

She didn't notice I was looking at her. She was looking down at her phone, texting someone with a frown on her face.

I frowned seeing the shades covering her beautiful eyes and the hood covering her perfect hair. I wanted to see her face more clearly.

I knew she was trying to disguise herself from fans, but it didn't work on me. I knew it was her.

I stood, staring at her. I wondered if I should say something to her. When I tried too, it seemed as if my tongue was glued to the roof of my mouth.

From behind me, I could hear the guy at the counter asking if I was ready to order. I couldn't turn to speak to him. 

There were so many things I wanted to say to her.

The rest of the line was getting angry with me holding up the line and they began to speak up.

This caused her to look up, to see what was going on. 

Once her eyes landed on me, I froze even more.

 

 

  
CHAERIN'S POV

"Shit! Shit! Shit! It can't be him!" I frantically thought. 

There was no way he was standing before me. He just couldn't be.

But he was. He was standing right there in front of me, looking down at me with a face full of shock.

I was pretty sure, I had a similar expression on my face as well.

"Cha... Chaerin." He murmured.

I shook my head and backed up, almost hitting the person behind me.

"No." I whispered.

I saw the look of hurt in his eyes as I backed up.

When he reached out, I ran right out of the cafe.

I didn't care at that moment if anyone recognized me. I had to get away from him.

I ran back to the hotel and back up to my room. Once inside the safe walls of my room, I started to cry.

What was wrong with me?

Why was I feeling like this?

I could remember the look of hurt in his eyes and I started to cry even more.

Why did I feel so horrible?

I have no feelings for him, so why was I feeling this way?

A knock at my door roused me from my thoughts and I quickly dried my tears.

"Yes?"

"Chaerin?"

Oh thank god, it was Soohyuk.

I got up and opened the door.

Soohyuk stepped inside and took a look at me. 

"Some staff saw you run up here like a mad woman. Are you alright?" He asked.

I nodded. "Yeah, um.... I had just forgotten my wallet." 

"Is that so? Then why are your eyes puffy? Have you been crying?"

I groaned. My shades had fallen off of my face, so of course Soohyuk could see that I had been sobbing my eyes out.

"No." I lied, looking away from him.

"Chaerin." He softly said, laying a hand against my face.

"Oppa." I sniffed.

"Let it out, Chae." He said, pulling me into his arms.

I did, crying as I remember the painful look on Kwon Jiyong's face.

 

 

  
JIYONG'S POV

I stood, shocked, as I watched her run out the door.

Other customers stood around me, looking as well. Some were whispering among themselves. They probably thought I was some jerk boyfriend that had made his girlfriend run off crying.

"Hey, are you going to order or not?"

It was the guy behind the counter again. I took one look at him and walked off to where Kiko sat.

She was staring at me. "Oh Jiyong." She reached for my hand and pulled me out of the cafe.

We went back to the hotel we were staying in and Kiko took me to my room. 

I sat on the bed, staring blankly at the wall.

"Hey, Best. Do you want to talk about it?" Kiko asked me, taking a seat at my side.

I looked at her. 

"It was her, Kik. It was Hunchae." I sighed.

Kiko looked at me. "The girl standing behind you with the hoodie was your Hunchae?" She asked.

I nodded.

Kiko frowned and sighed. "Now I feel bad."

I looked at her. "Why?" I asked.

"Because this trip is suppose to help you get over your Hunchae and instead she's here in Paris. I feel horrible, Ji. I just wanted to make sure your okay and now you are even more depressed."

I patted her knee. "I'll... I'll be okay." I lied.

Kiko looked at me, obviously not believing my lie.

"You can't lie to me, Best. You are in love with her. You can't deny that."

I nodded, agreeing. That was true. I was helplessly in love with Lee Chaerin.

What was I going to do?

I had come to Paris to forget these feelings, but now they were coming back full force.


	6. Chaerin/Jiyong

CHAERIN'S POV

"Are you sure you are okay?" Soohyuk asked, looking at me. 

After running into Jiyong yesterday, I had pretty much stayed in the hotel the rest of the day and night. Soohyuk had bought dinner to my room and I had told him the full story about Jiyong and I. 

He had of course reprimanded me for going to a strip club. He kept telling me I could have been spotted and I should have known better. 

He also couldn't get over my relationship with Jiyong. I had told him it was suppose to have been a no strings attached relationship. 

Soohyuk had told me, from his perspective as a guy, that it was obvious Jiyong had feelings for me and they had developed over the course of our affair. 

He said he could also tell that some where inside of me were feelings for Jiyong as well. I was just stubbornly denying them. 

I refused to respond to that. 

After the events of yesterday, I was looking forward to today. Today was the first of many of the shows we would be seeing during fashion week. 

Since we had left the hotel, Soohyuk kept asking if I was okay. 

"I'm fine." I answered. 

Truthfully I was. I was at a peace of mind that I would not see Jiyong at the Chanel show. He wasn't someone big, so he couldn't have been invited. As far as I knew, he also didn't have any famous friends that could bring him as their plus one. I was sure I was the only famous person he knew and we weren't friends. 

We found our seats once we entered the venue. Soohyuk wasn't modeling for Chanel, he would be modeling for Saint Laurent tomorrow. 

I noticed that Soohyuk had yet to take his seat and he was looking around the venue. 

"Who are you looking for?" I asked. 

Soohyuk looked down at me and smiled. "Um... no one." 

I narrowed my eyes. I could always tell when Soohyuk was lying. 

"Oppa, are you hiding something from me?" I asked. 

Soohyuk sighed. "Alright, I was going to introduce you two after the show anyway, but I guess I'll tell you about her." 

Her? 

I blinked. 

Was Soohyuk in a relationship? 

"My girlfriend is modeling in this show. I wanted to tell her good luck before the show starts." He said. 

"So, you are in a relationship. Why didn't you tell me sooner?" I asked. 

Soohyuk smiled. "Cause I was planning on you two to meet here." He said. 

He then sighed and sat down, pulling out his phone. "I guess I won't really have time to go and wish her good luck. She's probably getting ready." 

I nodded. "I look forward to meeting your no-named girlfriend." 

Soohyuk chuckled. "Ah, yes. I can't tell you who she is yet." 

I chuckled as well. "Be careful, oppa. I might just happen to know the girl when you introduce us." 

Soohyuk grinned at this. "You might." 

I grinned back and we both settled back into our seats as the show started. 

I love Chanel's outfits and the ones showcased this year, looked really good. 

I was a bit surprised when I saw my friend, Mizuhara Kiko on the runway. She hadn't told me she was going to be in Paris for fashion week or that she was even modeling for it. 

I quickly took a picture of her and uploaded it to my instagram with the caption, 'Chanel Show! Mizuhara Kiko!' 

Out of the corner of my eye, I watched Soohyuk. I was trying to tell from his facial expression which pretty model could be his girlfriend. 

I was having no luck. 

When the show was over, we stood from our seats and I turned, facing Soohyuk. 

"So did your girlfriend do a good job, oppa?" 

Soohyuk nodded. "She was as flawless as usual." He smiled. 

I smiled back. 

We walked around the venue, posing for a few pictures. 

I followed Soohyuk who was looking for his girlfriend. I was looking for Kiko, so I could say hello. 

Soohyuk stopped suddenly and I bumped into him. 

"Oof... oppa." I whined. 

"You did great, babe." I heard him say. 

Ah, so we had found his girlfriend. 

I moved past him and my eyes widened. 

It was Kiko. She was dating Soohyuk. 

"Thanks, hun." Kiko smiled. 

She then looked at me. "Hey, Chae." 

I frowned. "Yah, don't hey Chae me. You are dating Soohyuk?" 

Kiko laughed. 

"Surprise." Soohyuk grinned. He knew I already knew Kiko and that we were friends. 

"For how long?" I asked. 

Kiko and Soohyuk looked at each other. "About four months now." the chorused. 

I blinked. "And you two didn't think to tell me?" 

Kiko touched my shoulder. "Sorry, Chae. It's just we have all been so busy, that it sort of never crossed our minds. Plus we really haven't told anyone. You know and so does my best guy friend." She smiled. 

I smiled back. "I'm happy for you two. You both make a cute couple." 

Kiko and Soohyuk blushed. 

"Speaking of your best guy friend. Where is he? You said you bought him as your plus one." Soohyuk said. 

Kiko nodded. "Ji went to the bathroom. He should be back soon." 

I tensed a bit. Ji was a part of Jiyong's name. 

"You guys will love Ji. He's a sweetheart." Kiko smiled. 

"Should I be jealous with how loving you talk about him?" Soohyuk teased. 

Kiko laughed. "Maybe. He is my number one guy." 

"Hey, shouldn't that be me?!" 

I chuckled at the couples playful banter. 

"Ah, there he is." Kiko started waving her arm, motioning to her friend. 

I was looking down at my phone, replying to a text from Bom unnie when her friend made it to us. 

"Ji, I want you to meet my boyfriend, Soohyuk and my best girlfriend, CL." Kiko said. 

I looked up and froze. 

Kiko's friend froze as well. 

"Hunchae?" 

"Jiyong?" 

 

 

  
JIYONG'S POV

"Kiko, we are going to be late!" I called out to my best friend, who was still in the shower. 

"Just a minute." Kiko yelled. 

I sighed and flopped down on her bed. 

I hadn't gotten much sleep last night, thus I had been up early to get ready for the day. 

Once I was dressed, I had went to Kiko's room to find her still asleep. I woke her and she sluggishly went to the bathroom to shower. 

She had been there ever since, taking forever. 

I sighed and got up, making my way back to the bathroom door. At this rate, we were going to be late. 

I knocked on the door. 

The bathroom door opened and I stepped back, as Kiko stepped out wrapped in one of the hotel's fluffy white towels. 

"You better hurry up." I said, taking a seat back down on her bed. 

Kiko sighed and nodded, walking over to her luggage. She pulled out a simple outfit to where over to the venue and once she got there she would change into the first outfit she was modeling. 

"I'll be dressed in a bit." She said, passing me on her way back to the bathroom. 

"Yah, get a move on slow poke." I teased and Kiko laughed. 

She didn't take long in getting dressed and she was once again out of the bathroom. 

"Your hair is still wet." I commented. 

Kiko sighed and ran a hand through her short locks. "You think it will dry fast enough on the way there?" She asked. 

I shook my head. "Go blow dry it." 

Kiko shook her head at me, but went back to the bathroom to blow dry her hair. She emerged a few minutes later. "Okay, now we can go." She smiled at me. 

I smiled back. I was excited to be going to the Chanel show. 

 

  
"Okay, so here's your seat. I need to go get ready. I'll see you after the show." Kiko said, once we reached the venue. 

I nodded at her and wished her good luck. 

Once she was gone, I took my seat and looked around in awe. There were so many celebrities around me. 

I really couldn't believe I was at a Chanel show. 

Was I dreaming? 

I pulled out my cell and quickly took a picture of the venue. I then uploaded it to my instagram with the caption, 'Chanel Show about to start! Am I dreaming?' 

I didn't have to wait long for the show to start and once it did, I was in awe. The models looked great. 

I took a picture of Kiko when she walked by and uploaded it to my instagram. 

I was grateful that Kiko had invited me here. The show was perfect. 

The whole time it lasted, I enjoyed it. 

When it was over, I found Kiko and hugged her. "You did great." 

Kiko smiled. "Thanks." 

She peered past me. She seemed to be looking for someone. 

"Who are you looking for?" I asked. 

Kiko blushed. "Oh... um... well my boyfriend." 

I blinked. "Yah, since when do you have a boyfriend, Best?" 

"Since four months ago." Kiko said. 

I pouted. "And you are just now telling me." 

"Sorry. I've been busy and I wanted to wait for you to meet him. He's here with a friend." She smiled. 

I sighed. "Fine, but if he's not good enough for you, I'm going to let you know." 

Kiko laughed. "Don't go all big brother on me, okay." She pinched my cheek. 

I pouted. 

"So, where is he?" 

"Somewhere around here. He sent me text saying he was on his way over." 

I nodded. "Um... I need to make a quick trip to the bathroom and then I'll meet your boy friend. Where are the bathrooms?" I asked. 

"Over there?" Kiko said and I followed where she pointed at. 

On the way to the bathroom, I walked pass the celebrities. I finished my business and washed my hands, before making my way back to where Kiko was. 

As I walked over to Kiko, I could see she was talking to a guy, who look very familiar. 

I quickly racked my brain for where I could have seen his face from and then I remember. 

He was Lee Soohyuk, a model, just like Kiko. I had seen him in some of her magazines. 

Next to Soohyuk, stood a woman with her head down. She was looking at her phone. 

When I reached Kiko, I stared at the woman. Even though she was looking down, I was pretty sure it was her. 

She was the friend of Soohyuk's and I was running into her again, here at the Chanel show. 

This had to be fate. 

Kiko noticed me and smiled. 

"Ji, I want you to meet my boyfriend, Soohyuk and my best girlfriend, CL." Kiko said. 

It was then that she looked up. 

Upon noticing me, she froze and I froze as well. 

It was her. I knew it. 

"Hunchae?" I murmured. 

"Jiyong?" Her voice was a whisper. 

Yes, this was fate and we could not run from it any longer.


	7. Chaerin/Jiyong

CHAERIN'S POV 

FUCK! 

FUCK! 

FUCK! 

WHAT IS HE DOING HERE?!?!?! 

Why was Kwon Jiyong in Paris, France? I wanted to know this. 

I pondered this as I sat across from him in the restaurant Kiko had picked out for dinner. Kiko was to my right and Soohyuk was sitting next to Jiyong, across from Kiko. 

I silently fumed, looking down at my plate of food. My appetite had been ruined from the moment I saw Jiyong. 

How did Kiko know him? Once again, why was he here? 

I could feel Jiyong's eyes on me as I stabbed at my food. I cautiously looked up at him from beneath my lashes to see him slightly smirking at me. 

The bastard! What did he have to smirk about? 

I glared at him. 

Jiyong merely ignored my glare, sipping at his wine. Placing his glass back on the table, he opened his mouth and began to speak to Soohyuk. 

"So I'm guessing Kiko and you met on a photo shoot?" Jiyong asked. 

Soohyuk nodded. "Yes. We met about six months ago. We were asked to do a shoot together." 

"And we just clicked." Kiko added with a smile. 

Soohyuk smiled as well. "I waited two months before I asked her out." 

"And you both waited to tell us that you two were dating." I pointed out. 

"We both wanted you two together when we told you." Kiko said. "Jiyong is my best friend and you are Soohyuk's best friend, so we thought it would be a good idea to wait until we got you both together." She smiled. 

I nodded, keeping quite. I noticed Jiyong smiling at Kiko for what she said. 

"I'm glad you finally decided to tell us." Jiyong chuckled. "And it's nice to be able to see a familiar face again." His eyes settled on me. 

What the hell was he doing? Why would he say this in front of them? My eyes darted towards Kiko and Soohyuk and I noticed the looks on their faces. 

Kiko was looking between Jiyong and I with a look a realization as if she knew there had been something between us. Had Jiyong told her about me? He might have, since they were such good friends. 

Soohyuk took one look at Jiyong and then looked at me. I could immediately tell that he knew Jiyong was the man I had cried over. 

Damn. How was she suppose to get out of this? 

"Cat got your tongue, Chaerin? Or should I say, CL?" Jiyong smirked at her. 

I glared at him. This bastard! What was he playing at? 

Kiko gasped. "Wait! CL, you're Jiyong's Hunchae?" Her eyes were wide as she stared at me. 

I groaned. Great, now I was stuck in a position where I was going to have to say something to her. As much as I wanted to try to get out of this I knew I couldn't. Jiyong obviously had talked about me to her. 

"I'm... well the thing is..." I racked my brain, trying to come up with a way to explain this. 

"And Jiyong is the man you cried over." This time it was Soohyuk who spoke up. 

Jiyong's eyes widened at this bit of information and the smug smirk he had wore was gone. He was now looking at me with eyes full of concern. 

"I... I didn't cry over you. Soohyuk oppa has no idea what he is talking about." I said. 

Jiyong frowned. "Fine. I'll believe you for now, even though I know you are lying." He looked at Kiko. "Yeah Kiks, this is Hunchae. I'm surprised that you know her and that she knows you." 

"Well I didn't know that the woman you have been pining over was my friend." Kiko said. 

She turned to me and there was a look of anger in her eyes. "How could you, Chaerin?" 

I blinked. "What?" 

"How could you do this to Jiyong? Do you know how much he has cried over you? Do you know how miserable he is?" Kiko's voice was getting loud. 

"Maybe we should take this somewhere else." Soohyuk said. He stood up, taking a hold of Kiko's arm. "Calm down, babe. I'm sure Chaerin had her reasons." 

Kiko glared at him. "What reasons could she have for breaking my best friend's heart?" 

I tried to push the guilt aside at what she said. 

I looked at Jiyong, who was grabbing his coat. 

"I think I'm going to go on and head back to the hotel, Kiks." He murmured. 

Kiko frowned, now calm, and looked at him. "Oh, Jiyong. I'm sorry. I didn't mean to say that." She pulled away from Soohyuk, reaching a hand out to Jiyong. 

Jiyong moved away with a small smile. "It's okay. I'm fine. I just think it would be better for me to leave now. I'm... I'm not feeling all that well." 

Not giving any of us a chance to respond, he pulled his coat on and left the restaurant. 

I was now left alone with Kiko and Soohyuk. 

"I'm sorry." I murmured, looking at Kiko. "I... I didn't mean to do anything. I didn't mean to hurt him." 

Kiko looked at me. "But you did." She sighed. "I love you, Chae. You're one of my best friends, but Jiyong comes before all of my other friends. He's special and it hurts me to see him hurt." 

I frowned. "I understand. If there was a way to make him happy, I would." 

Kiko smiled at me. "He really does love you. I'd never seen him talk about a girl like how he talked about you." 

I smiled back. Kiko truly did care for Jiyong and I could see it. I knew she was telling me the truth. 

She grabbed my hand in hers. "Try to give him a chance, please." 

It was at that moment that I made a very important decision. 

 

 

  
JIYONG'S POV 

Three days. It had been three days since I had been back from Paris. A trip that had started off with me trying to forget someone had only made me long for her more. Now that Kiko knew who Hunchae was, she had ranted to me for over two days about me keeping the true identity from her. 

In the end though she had understood and had then told me something that made me very confused. Luck will come your way, she had said before dropping a kiss on my cheek and taking her flight home to Japan. 

Soohyuk had been accompanying her back home, planning to spend a few weeks in Japan. He had briefly spoken to me before following after his girlfriend. He too had wished me good luck. 

It had confused me, but I tried not to let it bother me. I continued on with my life, going back to my job, and giving it my all. I told myself that I couldn't let Chaerin not loving me keep me from working on my job. I had bills to pay and needed to keep the money coming in. 

Soobin had been quite happy that I was giving it my all again. Of course the crowd was glad to see me back. 

It was on this night, that I received a visitor. I had just gotten done performing and was headed backstage to change, when Soobin pulled me to the side. 

"Someone is requesting you." She whispered in my ear. 

I smirked. "I'm not interested in seeing anyone." 

Soobin chuckled. "I think you will be very interested in seeing her. She requested you once long ago. Plus she has promised to pay whatever it takes you get you to see her." 

I frowned and tried to recall all my past visitors that I had given special shows to. Chaerin had been the only one I had allowed myself to go all the way with. There was no way it could be her. Right? 

"Did she say who she was?" I asked. 

Soobin's red lips stretched into a smile. "She said her name was Hunchae." 

I felt like I couldn't breathe when she said that. "Hun.. Hunchae?" 

Soobin nodded. "She said you would know who I was talking about. Do you remember her now?" 

I nodded. "Yes." I coughed, clearing my throat. "Yes. I'll see her." I said. 

Soobin grinned. "Good, I'll let her know. You can go onto the room." She patted me on the back and walked away. 

Chaerin was here. I couldn't believe this. I had to see this with my own eyes. 

I hurriedly headed to the room where I would be meeting her. 

As I entered the room, I remembered this was where it all started. This was where I had broken my number one rule and had allowed my heart to be stolen away. 

I stood back against the wall, waiting for to enter. 

I didn't have to wait long. Shortly after I arrived, Chaerin was opening the door and was stepping into the room. 

She paused and I wondered if she too was recalling our first meeting. 

I slowly stepped away from the wall as she shut the door. We both stood, facing one another. 

"Chaerin." 

"Jiyong." 

I smiled. "You go first." 

Chaerin sighed, taking a seat on the couch. I quickly sat down next to her. She softly smiled, a sad smile. 

I took her hand in mine and was surprised when she didn't jerk back from my touch. 

Squeezing her hand, I silently let her know she could tell me what was on her mind. 

"I'm sorry." She looked at me. "I didn't mean for things to turn out this way." 

"I know. Neither one of us did." I said. "I didn't expect to fall for you." 

Chaerin squeezed my hand. "I... I've been such a bitch. I didn't want to hurt you, Jiyong." Her eyes looked wet and I wanted to touch her face, to wipe any possible tears away. 

"I though that what we had would be easy. I thought we wouldn't develop feelings. I thought we wouldn't get hurt." She whispered the last part. "You're special to me, Jiyong. Don't think you aren't. It's very seldom I cry over a man." 

From what she was telling me, I could piece together that Chaerin felt the same way I did. She loved me just as much as I loved her. But still, my hear hurt and the reason was because she wouldn't allow herself to be with me. 

"I... I want to be selfish for once." Chaerin looked at me. 

I blinked. What was she saying? Was she saying what I think she was saying? 

"I want to be selfish, Jiyong. I want to be selfish with you." She smiled at me. "That is if you will let me." 

"Chaerin... are you?" Placing her lips over mine, she silenced me. I kissed her back, enjoying her sweet lips on mine. Lips I had been longing to kiss for so long. 

When she was done, she pulled away from the kiss and smiled at me. "I love you, Jiyong. Let's give this a try." 

That night I was truly happy. As Kiko and Soohyuk's words rang through my mind, I understood what they meant.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And this is the last of the chapters that I have written so far. Hopefully I can update soon :3


	8. Chaerin/Jiyong

CHAERIN’S POV 

"I love you." Jiyong whispered sweetly in my ear. 

We were not in a hotel, where our past meetings had taken place. We were at his apartment, in bed. 

I smiled up at him. "I love you, too." 

Jiyong smiled back and we slipped into a peaceful silence left to our own thoughts. 

How could I have waited this long? How could I have been so stupid? Why had I been so scared? 

I sighed, frowning a bit and this caught Jiyong's attention. 

"Is something the matter?" He asked. 

I shook my head. "No, I was just thinking about why didn't I confess to you sooner." 

Jiyong chuckled. "I ask myself that as well. Why didn't you?" 

"Hey!" I playfully thumped him in the nose. "I... I just wasn't sure about all of this." 

Jiyong nodded. "I understand. You weren't thinking with your heart before all of this. You were thinking about what everyone else would say. You were too busy thinking with this up here." He tapped her on the forehead. "I'm glad that you decided to follow your heart." 

Chaerin hummed in agreement. "I am too." 

Jiyong smiled at me and pulled me closer, burying his face into my hair. He inhaled deeply, breathing me in. 

“I use to dream of this.” He said. 

I tried to pull back to look at him, but he wouldn’t let me, instead, keeping his hold on me and his face hidden in my hair. He continued to speak, telling me what he felt at that moment. 

“I would dream about how it would be to hold you close in my arms. Both of us in love.” 

I smiled. I had had the exact same dream. I had often asked myself back when I was still fighting my feelings, how would it be for Jiyong and I to be together and in love? I was happy that I now knew the answer to that. 

“I am happy.” Jiyong said and this time he pulled away a bit to look down at me. “Truly I am.” 

I nodded. “I know. I am happy as well.” 

I pulled him down for a kiss, whispering how much I loved him along the way. 

Jiyong and I fell asleep that night and for the first time in many nights, I had a smile on my face. 

 

 

JIYONG’S POV 

Was last night real? Had last night really happened? Had Chaerin really admitted to finally loving me? 

Yes… she had. 

My heart was bursting with joy. To know that Chaerin felt the same way I did, was truly the best thing to happen to me. 

I enjoyed spending a night talking to her. Don’t get me wrong, I always did adore the nights where we would have sex, but last night was special. All we did was talk. We were completely open and bare about our feelings. It was magical in a way. 

This morning as I laid wake, holding Chaerin in my arms while she slept, I couldn’t stop the biggest grin from forming on my face. 

At this moment, I felt at peace. 

I would have had loved to have stayed like this all day, if not for the alarm on my phone going off. 

I groaned, trying to stretch my arm out, without waking Chaerin up, for the phone on the nightstand. 

“Mm… oppa.” Chaerin murmured, picking her head up from my chest, and squinting at me. 

She looked so adorable; half-asleep, hair mussed, and rubbing at her eyes. I couldn’t help myself and I quickly leaned forward and dropped a surprise kiss on her lips. 

Chaerin blinked in shock and then grinned, a light blush dusting her cheeks. 

Having been distracted by her beauty, I momentarily forgot all about my blaring phone that was still going off. 

“Ah, can you please turn that off, Jiyong?” Chaerin asked. 

“Ah… yes.” I reached over and grabbed the phone, turning off the alarm, and then sitting it back down on the nightstand. 

With a smile, I turned to Chaerin, who was now sitting up in the bed. 

“So… you called me oppa” I grinned. 

Chaerin looked at me. “What? No, I didn’t.” 

I chuckled. “Yes, you did.” 

“No. I didn’t.” Chaerin gave me a small glare and I knew to leave it at that. She must have felt embarrassed at having been caught calling me oppa, not that I minded. I liked it a lot. 

“So, what is on today’s agenda?” I asked. I really hope she didn’t have to go into work. I had the day off, so I would love to spend it with her. 

Chaerin frowned. “Hm… I have to drop off some lyrics at YG, but other than that there is nothing on my plate today. Why?” She asked. 

I smiled at her and took her hands into mine. “How about we go on a date?” 

Chaerin blinked. “A date?” 

I nodded. “Yeah, a date to mark that we are now officially boyfriend and girlfriend.” 

I could tell that Chaerin seemed apprehensive about the idea. She was chewing on her bottom lip and had a look on her face that just screamed she wasn’t sure about the whole date thing. 

That made me worried and slightly hurt that she would be making such a face at the idea of going on a date with me. 

“I mean… we don’t have to go if you don’t want to…” I spoke, my voice tinged with a hint of sadness to it. 

Chaerin softly smiled at me. “No, it’s not that. I would love to go on a date with you. I’m just thinking about how we could do it. I mean I am CL of 2NE1 and you…” She trailed off. 

I scowled. “I’m just some stripper that you fell for.” I turned away from her, sliding out of the bed, and making my way towards the bathroom to freshen up. 

“Jiyong.” I could hear Chaerin call out and she too got out of the bed to follow me. 

I entered the bathroom, turning on the shower, and stripping down. 

I should of thought of that. How could I easily go on a date with Chaerin when she was so famous? There was no way that us dating would be approved of. This would just be another secret that she would have to keep. 

Chaerin stepped into the bathroom as soon as I stepped under the steamy water. 

“Jiyong.” 

I pretended like I couldn’t hear her beyond the glass shower doors and would have pretended to have done so if Chaerin had not gotten into the shower behind me. 

Her arms encircled my waist and her breasts pressed against my back. 

I couldn’t help the groan that escaped my mouth as I remembered how long it had been since we had had sex. 

“Jiyong” Chaerin spoke, voice breathy against my ear and she stood on her tippy toes to reach my height. Her hands moved up my chest and my body relaxed against hers. 

“Chaerin, I don’t want to talk to you. I’m mad at you.” I frowned, trying to will away the thoughts of fucking her against the shower wall. It didn’t help that my cock was starting to rise to attention, eager to be in her tight, heat. 

“Jiyong, I don’t want you to be mad at me. You didn’t let me finish talking to you in there. I wasn’t going to bring up the thing about you being a stripper. I don’t care about that. I’m just worried about what everyone else would say about you. The netizens would have a field day if they found out I was dating and then they would do everything in their power to find out things about you and I’m not sure they would say nice things to you.” She sighed. “I… I do want to go on a date with you, but it would have to be planned carefully. Please, understand that, Jiyong.” 

She was right and I knew that. Everything Chaerin said was true. It was so hard for an idol to go on a normal date without it being blown out of proportion. I often felt sorry for the idols that could not date like they would normally like to. It was almost as if he or she couldn’t have the love life they wanted. And he knew, that plenty of the netizens would be unkind with their words if they found out what kind of a man, Chaerin was dating. 

With a sigh, I turned around in Chaerin’s embrace. “I’m sorry. I didn’t mean to get upset with you. I just hate that I can’t take you out like I would love to do so.” I tenderly pressed a kiss to her forehead and pulled back to look down into her eyes. 

Chaerin nodded. “I know, but with enough planning I could find someplace private for us.” 

“Shouldn’t that be my job? You know, surprising you with a date.” I chuckled. 

She grinned. “I think you can surprise me with dates at your apartment. Nothing beats a nice meal cooked by their love one.” 

“Are you trying to turn me into your cook now?” I playfully questioned. 

Chaerin laughed. “I don’t know. Is your food edible?” 

With a playful growl, I pulled her close. “I’ll show you what’s edible.” I whispered in her ear and pulled the lobe into my mouth, sucking on it. 

Chaerin groaned and as the water ran down my back, her hands followed. 

My mouth moved down her neck, biting and sucking along the way. I knew she would probably playfully scold me later for leaving noticeable marks on her, but right now I didn’t care. It had been far too long since I had had a taste of heaven and right now it was the only thing on my mind. 

“Mmm… Jiyong.” 

“That’s right, baby. Moan my name.” I cooed softly, as my mouth moved from her neck down to her chest. I took a distended nipple into my mouth, listening to her moan as I sucked. Using one hand, I fondled her other breast, plucking at the nipple and rolling it between my thumb and forefinger. My other hand traveled to the place between her thighs, the place I would soon be tasting. 

I listened to Chaerin's breathy moans as I lathered her breasts in bites and kisses, leaving a mark here and there. At least these marks could be hidden. 

Moving from her chest, my mouth made a trail down her stomach, teasingly dipping into her navel, and then traveling onward to the space between her thighs. 

Now, on my knees before her, I could enjoy the taste of heaven that I had been missing for quite sometime. 

"Spread your legs." I ordered and she did so, giving me more room to feast. Chaerin braced herself against the shower wall as I lowered my head and pressed my lips to her opening. My eyes closed as her flavor hit my tongue and I groaned deep in my throat. Nothing could compare to the way that Chaerin tasted. She was just too good to be true. 

My hands smoothed up the back of her legs and then up to her ass, squeezing it. Chaerin let out a full out cry and pushed closer to my face. I quickly slipped one hand down behind her knee and lifted one of her thighs over my wide shoulder. I began to work my magic, circling my lips around her clit and Chaerin's fingers curled in my hair, pulling me closer. 

I opened my mouth wider and closed my lips around her bud, nipping at it with my teeth. Chaerin let out a soft moan, lips parting. I sucked on her folds, flicking my tongue over every inch of her slit. I lapped at her very essence, sucking on her pussy, wanting her to come undone in my mouth. 

Chaerin was panting harshly now, practically riding my face as she clawed at the shower wall. 

"That's it, baby girl. Come for me." I murmured, tongue fucking her. 

"Oh fuck, Jiyong..." She moaned, looking down at me. 

I moved my attention back to her clit, taking the swollen bud back in my mouth and greedily suck, while my fingers moved to her pussy. 

This was her breaking point. Chaerin threw her head back so sharply that it banged against the wall behind her. 

"Yes, yes, yes - YEEESSS!!!" She screamed as her climax hit and I drank it all up. 

"Fuck..." She moaned through the aftershock when I stood up and gathered her in my arms. I pulled her forward and pressed my mouth against hers, letting her have a taste of her juices. She moaned in my arms, clawing at my back. 

I slowly pulled away, with a tug on her bottom lip. "Now, that was edible." I grinned. 

Chaerin weakly chuckled, looking at me from beneath her lashes. "Mm... I know something else that is as well." She smirked, grabbing a hold of my cock. 

I hissed at her cool touch on my hot flesh. 

"My turn." She grinned, sinking to her knees before me. 

"Fuck." I groaned, as her breath fanned over the head of my cock. She kissed the sensitive tip and then sucked the cock head into her mouth, like she was sucking a lollipop. The sight of her luscious lips wrapped around me was so erotic. 

She squeezed the base of my cock as she took more of me into her warm cavern. She kept her eyes lock on mine, watching my reactions, as she traced her tongue over the protruding veins and her nails reached down to tickle the sensitive place my cock met my balls. 

Her cheeks hollowed, swallowing to increase suction and I moaned her name. 

"Chae... Chaerin." 

My hands wrapped into her hair, tugging a bit, and I thrust my hips forward to encourage her to keeping going. She giggled around my shaft and the vibrations thrummed through my core. She was taking me all in now, my tip touching the back of her throat. 

Her hands had ahold of my hips, keeping me anchored, as she bobbed her head back and forth. 

"Fuck... that's it baby girl... fuck... I'm going to come..." I panted, placing my hands against the shower wall, leaning over her, my hips moving. 

Her eyes were looking up at me, wide and seductive. The sight of her eyes sent me over the edge and my cock pulsated and I erupted in her mouth with ropes of hot cum. 

Chaerin swallowed what she could of it, some of it dripping out of the corner of her mouth and down her neck to her chest. 

I watched all of this, feeling even more turned on. 

Chaerin got to her feet, pulling me down for a kiss this time. I groaned into her mouth, my tongue clashing with hers. We were by no means done in the shower yet. I gently hooked her legs around my waist and pushed my semi-hard dick insider her. 

So hot... so tight... 

I grunted as I began to move, Chaerin gripping at my shoulders. My knees hit the shower wall with each thrust into her core. 

"Damn Ji... so good..." Chaerin cried, crossing her legs at the ankles. 

The shower filled with our cries and grunts. 

I pulled out, causing Chaerin to whimper at my loss, but quickly took care of that as I pushed her up against the glass doors. She braced her hands out and spread her legs a bit to keep balance, as I entered her from the back. 

This gave me the perfect view of her beautiful ass jiggling, as she bounced back to meet each thrust I gave her. I tightly gripped her hips, rubbing my thumbs in circles over the skin. She moaned at the contact and I moved one hand away and brought my open hand down to her rear. 

Chaerin cried out, shocked at the contact. In all the times that we had had sex before, I had never thought about spanking her. 

"Did you like that?" I asked, smacking her ass again, this time making it a little more firm with more force. 

"Ahh... mhm... Ji..." She moaned and nodded. 

Smirking, I sped up my thrusts, alternating between smacking her ass and rubbing at the tender flesh. 

Chaerin clawed at the glass doors and I moved my hand down to stroke my fingers against her clit. With the way she was moving against my cock and my fingers, I knew she was close. 

"Do you want to come, baby?" I breathed against her ear, pressing my thumb down on her clit. 

And just like that, Chaerin's body went taunt and she shook, crying out as she orgasmed. "Fu... FUCK! JIYONG OPPA!" 

I thrust a few more times and then pulled out with a snarl cumming all over the shower floor, the water washing away the cum. 

I gently turned her around, hugging her close to my body, her arms going around my neck and slowly moving down to my back. My hand stroked through her wet hair and I pressed a kiss to her temple. 

"I love you, Chaerin." 

"Love you, too." 

 

 

After the steamy shower, I drove Chaerin to her place for her to change in a fresh pair of clean clothes. She has agreed to me stopping my YG with her as long as I behaved. 

I chuckled, remembering how she told me that if I didn't behave, she would hold off sex for a week. Like she could do that. She needed me just as much as I needed her. Plus, it wasn't like I would do anything inappropriate while we were at her work. I knew there would be cameras around. Chaerin said I would just be coming with her under the disguise of a friend, something that I pouted at. 

We made it to YG Entertainment easily and Chaerin made sure the coast was clear of any fans before having me pull in and park somewhere. 

I swear I was like a kid in an amusement park when I entered the building with Chaerin. Everything was so shiny and I felt so small in the place. Nothing like the big shot artist inside. I followed after Chaerin, looking around at everything as I did so. 

We entered one of the elevators and I playfully raised my brows at Chaerin, who shot me an amused glare and glance at the camera in the upper corner. I pouted. Aw, no elevator sex... not even a quick make out session. 

The elevator soon came to a step and we stepped out. Chaerin led the way, stopping at a door and knocking. 

I could slightly hear someone tell her to come in and she opened the door. 

"Youngbae oppa!" She smiled, entering the room. 

I stood in the doorway, watching as my girlfriend smiled at Dong Youngbae. Or as I knew that his fans called him, Taeyang. 

The two quickly fell into conversation, smiling and laughing. 

I coughed, catching Chaerin's attention. 

"Oh.. Oh! Oppa, this is Jiyong. He's... he's my... he's my friend." She smiled at him and motioned me forward. 

Youngbae smiled at me and I forced a smile back. 

"Since you are a friend of Chaerin's, I hope we can be friends as well, Jiyong-ssi." He said. 

I silently scoffed. As if I could be friends with someone, who was obviously smitten with my girlfriend. I could see it in his eyes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And I finally updated. Sorry for the long wait.


End file.
